Un Dia sin Sake
by Lallen
Summary: Advertencia: Hecho por puro OCIO. Conocemos a Meiko, siempre tranquila y basada en el sentido común. Responsable, madura… pero… ¿y si no hay sake? Mi primer fic con Meiko de protagonista. Bueno, one-shot


**_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: 24 horas sin sake…**

**Por: Lallen**

**Personaje Principal: Meiko**

**Sumary: Conocemos a Meiko, siempre tranquila y basada en el sentido común. Responsable, madura… pero… ¿y si no hay sake?**

**-----**

**---------**

Es de mañana.

Te diriges perezosamente a tu refrigerador, aun adormilada. Lo abres.

Y buscas con la mirada cansada. Buscas, buscas… ¿buscas? Y te das cuenta de que ¡OH POR DIOS!

La botella de sake se acabó.

"Mier… coles" piensas interiormente, mientras esa botella que anoche brillaba de tan llena yace semivacía, solo conteniendo un par de gotas del preciado liquido.

"¿Por qué rayos la dejé en el refrigerador si esta vacía?" te preguntas.

Bueno, seguro en tu reserva aun tienes alguna botella. Caminas hacia una caja fuerte en la cocina, pones la contraseña, lo abres y… y…

Catástrofe, desastre, calamidad, apocalipsis, Mundo de Caramelo (no, eso no), HORRROR:  
_YA NO HAY SAKE._

Definitivo, la caja fuerte esta total y completamente vacía. No puede ser, no. Es… es demasiado cruel para ser verdad. Ni una botella, nada excepto una telaraña en una esquina.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" sientes que grita tu estomago.

-¿Meiko?- oyes que alguien pregunta a tus espaldas. Te volteas y ahí esta, comiendo un % helado sin darse cuenta de cuanto estas sufriendo ante la ausencia de sake.

Kaito, tu novio que habías olvidado que se quedó en tu casa anoche. Pero… ¿Quién piensa en eso si NO hay Sake?

Te sonríe tontamente como de costumbre. Normalmente, habrías sonreído pensando "Que mensillo se ve cuando sonríe…" Pero esta vez, frunces el ceño.

-¿Qué tal amaneciste?- te pregunta, sin percibir esa energía negativa y cargada de furia que emana de ti.

-¿Qué como amanecí?- dices, poniéndote furiosa.- AMANECI ESPANTOSAMENTE MAL, FÍJATE.-

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?- pregunta, preocupado ante tu (ahora si se dio cuenta) desagradable humor.

-¿Que Por Qué?- musitas, incrédula ante semejante estupidez.

Por dios, ¿No se da cuenta el babas ese que la caja fuerte que contenía _tu_ delicioso Sake está vacía y tu necesitas sake para poder vivir? ¿No se da cuenta? ¿Cómo puede estar tan feliz sin sake? ¿NO SE DA CUENTA DE LO GRAVE DEL ASUNTO? No soportas más y comienzas a gritarle

- PORQUE, SEÑOR MIREN-QUE-FELIZ-ESTOY-AUNQUE-NO-HAYA-SAKE, YA NO HAY SAKE NI NADA PARECIDO, Y ESTOY SEDIENTA. ¡Y PARA COLMAR EL ASUNTO, APARECES COMO VIL IMBECIL PRESUMIENDO TU FELICIDAD Y COMIENDO UN HELADO, MIENTRAS YO ME MUERO DE SED!-

Te mira confundido. –Pero… Si estas sedienta… ¿Por qué no tomas otra cosa?-

Uy, reaccionas como si decir eso fuera la peor falta que Kaito pueda cometer en tu presencia. Una venita palpita en tu frente. ¿Tomar… otra… cosa? –¿¿QUÉ TIENES CANICAS EN EL CEREBRO?? ¡YO NECESITO SAKE! ¡O ALCOHOL, AL MENOS! ¡Y YA NO HAY NADA!-

-Pero…-

-AH, APUESTO A QUE TU TE LO ACABASTE, SEGURAMENTE, ¿NO? ERES UN….-Y Kaito sigue viéndote con expresión confundida. Te detienes. Un momento… ¿Kaito acabándose tu sake? Nah, no es tan suicida como para hacer eso.

Pero… aun así… Te pones furiosa al ver como mal que bien en tu casa SÍ hay helado para ese IDIOTA, y para ti ni rastro de un poco de alcohol. – ¡POR DIOS DEJA ESE ESTUPIDO HELADO, HACES QUE TENGA AUN MAS SED!-

Kaito mira a su helado, te mira a ti, vuelve a ver su helado, te ve a ti. No se decide a quien hacerle caso. Al helado a ti.

Te pones aun mas enojada – ¿CON QUE ESAS TENEMOS, EH? LE HACES MAS CASO A UN TROZO DE AGUA CONGELADA QUE A TU NOVIA, ¿NO?-

-Pero… sigo sin entender ¿Quieres un helado?- y lo sacas a patadas de tu casa.

El pobre tipo se queda fuera de tu casa unos minutos, preguntándose que rayos acaba de suceder, y finalmente se va cabizbajo a la suya.

Bien, ahora que ya puedes pensar en paz, decides salir por mas sake. Caminas hacia la tienda mas cercana, preguntas si tienen sake, te contestan que no, sales de la tienda gruñendo.

Y buscas otra. Tampoco tienen sake. Doblemente enojada buscas otra más. Pero esta vez si tienen. Pero… solo una botella. Sales de la tienda abrazándola y maldiciendo al universo entero por dejarte sin alcohol.

Y de camino, de pronto te tropiezas y la botella sale volando, antes de estamparse unos metros frente a ti. Te quedas pasmada, y doblemente pasmada cuando una conocida aplanadora color canario aplasta lo que quedaba de tu pobre botella.

Tu… pobre… e inocente… botella.

Estás furibunda. Corres hacia la aplanadora, la tomas por un extremo, con fuerza sobrehumana producto de la furia comienzas a estamparla contra el piso, mientras tras de ti el fondo se ha llenado de llamaradas.

Sobre el vehículo, los gemelos Kagamine gritan abrazados, muertos de miedo porque no entienden la razón por la que estas tan enojada con ellos.

-¡¡¡HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AUXILIO!!! ¡¡¡MEIKO SE VOLVIO LOCAAAAAAA!!!- gritan.

-¡YO NO ESTOY LOCA!- protestas, lanzando por los aires la aplanadora que cae unos segundos después frente a ti. Te acercas a los gemelos y tomas al menor por el cuello de la camisa –Tendrán que conseguirme OTRA botella.-

Los dos te miran confundidos (sobretodo Len) – ¿Botella?- preguntan a coro.

-Si, una botella de sake que hicieron cachitos con su estúpida aplanadora.-

-¡Nuestra aplanadora no es estúpida!- lloriquea Rin.

-Sueltameeeeeee- lloriquea Len.

Gran apoyo. Te preguntas por qué el mundo es tan imbécil como para no darse cuenta de lo grave del asunto. ¿No pueden percibir como algo en este universo falta si tú no tienes sake? No… viven preocupados por sus helados y sus aplanadoras. Que Tarados son, que superficiales.

-Si me dan una botella de sake lo suelto.- dices, levantándolo del suelo mientras el pobre chico lucha por zafarse y su hermana te mira como si fueras una asesina serial.

Y entonces, saca de quien sabe donde (¿?) una botella de sake aun mas grande que la que perdiste. Sonríes complacida, dejas caer al rubio y le arrebatas la botella a su hermana. Apenas lo haces, los dos gemelos salen corriendo, aterrorizados.

Sigues tu camino hacia tu casa, pero en el camino, encuentras, sentada en la calle y llorando, a tu mejor amiga, Haku Yowane, que te mira con una tal cara de miseria que te conmueve.

-¿Me das un poco?- pregunta, señalando tu botella.

Suspiras con resignación y se la entregas. Ella te agradece mucho, pero tú te vas de mal humor. ¿Y ahora de donde sacas ese ESTÚPIDO sake que te hace tanta falta? Encuentras en tu camino otra tienda y entras.

Esta vez, conoces a la chica que vende. Akita Neru. Ella ni siquiera nota tu presencia, tan concentrada esta jugando en su celular. Ves que SÍ hay sake, tomas dos botellas y esperas a que te haga caso para pagarlas.

Pasan 10 minutos y ella ni se ha dado cuenta de que no esta sola.

Con una vena palpitando en tu frente, tomas aire y optas por usar el método _"Grita tan fuerte que si no te pela será el fin del mundo"_ – ¡NERU! ¡DEJA ESE % CELULAR Y DIME CUANTO ES, SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA!-

Ella se sobresalta, y asustada te da el precio, pagas y te largas con las dos botellas. El universo entero parece estar en tu contra. Caminando, no te fijas bien por donde vas y terminas chocando con algo, no, perdón, ALGUIEN. Caes al suelo y una de las botellas se rompe.

Elevas la mirada para ver quien fue el tarado con quien chocaste.

-Ay, Meiko lo siento, déjame ayudarte a levantarte- se disculpa Gakupo, tendiéndote la mano. Pero, obviamente, no vas a actuar como si nada sucediera.

-¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS! ¡¡MI SAKEEEEEE!! ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!- te lamentas, viendo como todo el sake se esparció en el piso. Segunda botella rota hoy. Comienzas a enojarte con Gakupo, gritándole todas sus verdades, y te vas muy ofendida con la botella que te queda bajo el brazo.

Gakupo se queda ahí, aun mas confundido que todos los que has visto hoy.

Sigues el camino a tu casa. Este fue un MUY mal día. Un día de porquería, una porquería de día sin sake. Bueno, tienes una botella.

Sacas la llave de tu casa, pero te das cuenta de que la puerta esta abierta.

Gruñes para tus adentros. Y encima, parece que entraron a robarte.

Pero al entrar, lo primero que ves es como un tipo muy conocido (sí, otra vez tu novio) corre hacia ti y te abraza, hecho un mar de lagrimas.

-¡¡LO SIENTOOOOOO!! ¡¡¡SUMIMASEN!!! ¡¡¡GOMENASAIIII!!!- Grita – ¡LAMENTO NO HABER VISTO QUE SE HABIA ACABADO EL SAKE! ¡¡¡SUMIMASEN!!! ¡¡FUI MUY DESCONSIDERADO BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-

Para colmo… lo atacó la histeria.

Tú te quedas inmóvil, con cara de resignación.

-¡Hola Meiko!- saluda Miku, llegando desde la cocina. –Mi nii-san me conto todo, y para disculparse te hicimos una sorpresa, porque me pidió ayuda-

Suspiras de resignación y te sueltas de Kaito, yendo hacia la cocina.

Vuelco al corazón, recuperas tu felicidad. Sobre la mesa te dejaron una reserva de un montón de grandes botellas de sake.

-Yo…- estas realmente conmovida- ¡GRACIAS A LOS DOS!- y sonríes por primera vez en el día.

Eres feliz, abrazas a Kaito con fuerza y te disculpas con el por haberte portado tan agresiva en la mañana.

Tocan a la puerta, son los gemelos, que, con lágrimas en los ojos te dan una botella de sake, con un moño color rojo. – ¡Sumimasen Meiko! ¡Hasta ahora nos dimos cuenta de lo crueles que fuimos al aplastar tu botella y como buenos gemelos angelicales que somos te trajimos otra mas!- y sonríen angelicalmente.

Pobres gemelos, no tenían la culpa.

Recibes la botella con una sonrisa, y los invitas a pasar. ¡Tu reserva crece!

Justo cuando cierras la puerta, vuelven a tocar, abres y he ahí a Neru, que te devuelve tu dinero mientras sigue jugando con su celular. No la invitas a pasar porque luego de que tomaste el dinero se fue, sin separar la vista de su pantalla, claro.

Luego, aparece Haku, que te devuelve tu botella, a la mitad pero aun contiene sake, también la invitas a pasar, y luego Gakupo hace aparición con otra botella mas, disculpándose sin parar.

Y así finaliza el día, todo el sake perdido lo recuperaste, te disculpaste con todos por haber estado tan enojada, y así, finaliza ese catastrófico día que finalmente tuvo un final feliz.

Supongo.

**Fin del Fic**

**Atte. Lallen**

**(NO es uno de mis mejores fics pero no esta tan mal ¿oh si?)**


End file.
